Les Etoiles Jumelles
by Violette Deschamps
Summary: Deux étoiles. Deux choix divergents. Et le destin de toute une famille se retrouve bouleversé pendant mille ans. Depuis l'époque des Maraudeurs jusqu'à l'épilogue du tome 7, histoire d'un personnage original qui respecte le canon.
1. Prélude

Bonjour à tous ! Voilà la reprise de la fic initialement publiée sur ce site sous le titre "Deux Étoiles Jumelles". Elle a été interrompue par le temps, la vie, les obligations diverses... ce qui m'a laissé le temps de perdre mes codes d'accès à ffnet. Qu'importe ! C'est l'occasion de repartir du début, en vous racontant cette fois l'origine de cette histoire. Tout commence donc ci-dessous, plus de dix siècles avant l'arrivée à Hogwarth des Maraudeurs...

Bonne lecture !

Violette.

* * *

><p><strong>Prélude<strong>

C'était un matin de février. Sous le ciel d'un bleu éclatant, dont aucun nuage ne troublait la pureté, s'étendait une forêt sans âge de sapins emmitouflés de glace. Les bois s'incurvaient autour d'un loch écossais, perdu dans les montagnes. Surplombant l'étendue d'eau gelée, un immense château semblait somnoler sous une couverture de neige. Il paraissait bâti de la veille. Ses façades n'avaient pas une tache, les cuivres de ses portes rutilaient. Malgré un aspect hétéroclite dans la juxtaposition des différents corps du bâtiment, il respirait la perfection. Pourtant, la mort rôdait dans ses murs.

Dans la plus haute chambre de la plus haute tour du château, une femme émaciée gisait sur une couche recouverte de peaux de loups. Ses somptueux cheveux noirs, qui lui valaient son nom* et s'étalaient tout autour d'elle comme de grandes ailes blessées, accentuaient la pâleur maladive de son visage marqué par l'agonie. Dans un coin, perché sur l'accoudoir d'une cathèdre, un corbeau semblait veiller la mourante.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser passage à une jolie matrone blonde qui portait avec précaution une petite coupe dorée. Elle en fit boire le contenu à la malade, puis elle s'assit sur un tabouret à côté du lit et prit sa main entre les siennes. Le silence s'installa dans la chambre, rythmé par une respiration irrégulière.

Après un long moment, la guérisseuse prit la parole.  
>- "Aucun de mes remèdes, aucun de mes sorts, aucun de mes pouvoirs ne te rend la santé. Tu es en train de mourir, Rowena. Et ce n'est certainement pas à cause de la fuite de ta fille."<p>

Rowena Ravenclaw ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté.

- "Tu as toujours si bien lu en moi, Helga" répondit-elle lentement.

Helga Hufflepuff secoua la tête d'un air abattu.  
>- "Tu as lancé une malédiction, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle tristement. "Et ce sortilège est en train de prendre ta vie."<br>- "Oui," répondit Rowena.  
>- "Contre qui ? Slytherin, qui t'a abandonné ? Ou contre vos enfants, qui ont préféré son camp ?"<br>- "Non, pas les enfants," répondit Rowena avec agitation."Je ne voulais pas... qu'il arrive du mal à Owein ou à Héléna... Mais Salazar..." poursuivit-elle dans un grondement.  
>- "Cela fait des années que lui et Owein sont partis," dit doucement Helga. "Pourquoi vouloir te venger maintenant ?"<br>- "Il a... emmené mon fils... et il a... tué ma fille !" cracha Rowena Ravenclaw, tandis que ses yeux s'embuaient.  
>- "Par la Terre !" s'écria Helga Hufflepuff.<br>- "Ce matin..." souffla Rowena, les yeux pleins de larmes. "J'ai senti sa vie... s'éteindre..."

La sorcière blonde détourna les yeux de son amie, pour ne pas la regarder pleurer.

- "Le Baron... est pourtant un ancien... élève de Salazar," continua douloureusement Rowena, "je croyais qu'il saurait... la soustraire... à son influence. Je ne sais pas... ce qui s'est passé... Je n'ai rien... pressenti..."  
>- "Rowena, tu es une sorcière," dit Helga avec émotion, "pas un démiurge. Tu ne peux pas tout prédire ! Te rappelles-tu des mots que Merlin a prononcé juste avant de disparaître ?"<br>Rowena ne répondit pas.  
>- "C'était son dernier enseignement, souviens-toi," insista Helga. "Le jour du solstice d'été, il y a soixante-et-onze-ans. Godric avait demandé ce qu'il voulait nous montrer. Il a souri, en répondant..."<br>- "..."Nous ne sommes que des hommes", continua douloureusement Rowena.  
>- "Même toi, tu ne peux pas tout prévoir," dit doucement Helga.<p>

Le silence revint.

- "Mon amie," reprit finalement la guérisseuse, "je ne peux même pas imaginer ta peine. Mais il te reste un fils. Ne veux-tu pas lever ta malédiction ?"  
>- "Non," répondit Rowena avec lenteur et fermeté. "Merlin avait raison... Je... ne suis qu'humaine... Salazar... paiera."<br>- "Lui aussi est humain," glissa Helga.  
>- "Plus...maintenant" la contredit Rowena. "Avant son départ... j'ai surpris une... de ses "expérimentations" secrètes... celles dont il ne... voulait pas nous parler."<br>Elle ferma les yeux et repris d'une voix rauque.  
>- "Il cherche à se... rendre immortel."<br>- "Alors Godric avait raison..." murmura Helga, choquée. "Mais c'est quasiment impossible... Pas à moins de se transformer en _monstre_. A moins que..."  
>Helga pâlit brusquement. Rowena, visiblement exténuée, ferma les yeux.<br>- "A moins qu'il n'utilise la vie d'un de ses descendants. Héléna..."  
>- "Ce démon... en est capable..." répondit Rowena.<br>- "Il aurait... _assassiné_... sa propre fille ?" interrogea Helga, incrédule.

Rowena ne répondit pas. Des sanglots secs la secouaient. Le corbeau poussa un bref croassement. Rowena Ravenclaw serra brutalement la main de son amie. Helga Hufflepuff eut un sursaut de surprise : le corps de la mourante s'était soudain tendu comme un arc. Ses yeux écarquillés brillaient tels des saphirs plongés dans un bain de lumière.

- "_Owein arrive_..." murmura-t-elle d'une voix redevenue claire.  
>- "Owein..." répéta Helga, hypnotisée.<p>

Et Rowena Ravenclaw, la sorcière la plus lettrée et la plus inventive de son époque, s'éteignit en délivrant sa dernière prophétie.

"_Salut à toi, fruit du mélange de nos âmes,_  
><em>Toi par qui vint ma vengeance de femme,<em>  
><em>Dont le sang maudit engendre les flammes<em>  
><em>Qui dévorent notre héritage infâme.<em>

_Mes pleurs ne peuvent rattraper ma haine,_  
><em>Et jamais le Destin ne te sera amène ;<em>  
><em>Il plongera ton esprit dans la Géhenne<em>  
><em>Jusqu'à le brûler à tant et tant de peines.<em>"

* * *

><p>* Rowena signifie "aux cheveux blonds" en gaélique ancien, mais on peut aussi le traduire par "aux beaux cheveux".<p> 


	2. On choisit pas sa famille

Bonjour !

Après un chapitre introductif, je vous propose maintenant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet... Et de découvrir certains des personnages principaux de cette fic. Vous allez sans doute reconnaître certains noms ! Quant aux autres, pas la peine de tous les retenir : vous reverrez bientôt les plus importants.

* * *

><p><strong>On ne choisit pas sa famille<strong>

"Maudite Morwen ! Maudite famille !" pestait Fabian Prewett, dix-sept ans, en poussant la porte du bureau de poste moldu.

C'était le premier septembre 1970. Le jour de la rentrée. Et, alors que tous ses amis se pressaient sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare de Charing Cross, lui devait rebrousser chemin et trouver le moyen d'acheter des timbres pour sa cousine Morwen. Si possible avant que le Hogwarts Express ne parte sans lui !  
>En pénétrant dans la petite boutique, Fabian tenta de se donner un air dégagé. Heureusement, il était vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une chemise passe-partout, et non d'une robe de sorcier. Coup de chance également, la personne qui siégeait au comptoir s'avéra être un homme : Fabian échapperait sûrement aux questions indiscrètes.<br>"Quel type de timbre ?" demanda l'homme au comptoir à la question volontairement générale qu'avait posé Fabian. Mais qu'en savait-il, du type de timbre dont Morwen avait besoin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y connaissait, à ces invraisemblables inventions moldues !  
>Tandis qu'il tâchait de dissimuler son ignorance au préposé, Fabian ne cessait de pester contre cette course idiote. Bon, ce n'était pas la faute de Morwen si elle avait deux grands-parents moldus auxquels elle ne pouvait envoyer de courrier par hibou ; mais tout de même, Jenny Raven, sa mère, aurait pu s'en inquiéter avant ! Enfin, tout ça était plutôt la faute du beau-père de Jenny, le terrifiant Gawen, qu'on appelait "Le Patriarche". Quand il avait déclaré que la petite Morwen, dont c'était la première rentrée à Hogwarts, devrait désormais consacrer la majeure partie de son temps à ses études et n'en aurait plus pour passer "des vacances de coq en pâte" chez ses grands-parents maternels, Jenny était devenue toute pâle. Et c'est ensuite qu'elle avait mis sur le tapis cette histoire de timbre. Évidemment, c'était sur Fabian qu'était tombée la corvée...<p>

En sortant enfin de la boutique, un paquet barré de la mention "by air mail" dans la main et laissant derrière lui un tas impressionnant de cette absconse monnaie moldue*, Fabian se fit la réflexion que ces timbres durement acquis ne serviraient probablement à rien. Jenny Raven l'ignorait, mais il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une boite aux lettres moldue à Hogwarts. Il s'était donné toute cette peine en pure perte !

Quand il revint sur le quai sorcier, le train rutilant lançait de longs panaches de vapeur. L'atmosphère était saturée d'excitation. Il restait encore beaucoup d'élèves sur le quai, mais quelques parents agitaient déjà leur mouchoir. La belle locomotive rouge lâchait de temps en temps un coup de sifflet aigu. Le jeune Prewett allongea le pas.

- "Eh, Fab' !" l'interpella un jeune homme blond à l'air rieur depuis la fenêtre d'un wagon. "Maintenant que tout le monde a dit au-revoir à sa famille, tu viens nous rejoindre ?"  
>- "Oh, Fabian !" s'écria une fille brune, en surgissant à côté de lui. "Où étais-tu passé ? Le train va partir, rejoins-nous vite !"<br>- "Désolé, cette année, je n'peux pas !" leur lança Fabian sans s'arrêter.

Depuis six ans, il faisait tous ses voyages à bord du Hogwarts Express en compagnie des deux amis qui venaient de l'apostropher, Mick Landshore et Sarah Bones. Avec Eli Wainwright et Lucy Galland, ils formaient la bande la plus cool de l'école, les terribles Skunks* de Hufflepuff. Mais Fabian savaient qu'ils ne tiendraient pas la vedette, cette année. Même si Mick et Lucy avaient été nommés préfets-en-chef, même si Sarah faisait chavirer tous les cœurs et changeait de petit copain toutes les semaines, même si Eli était le meilleur joueur de crapaud** du Sussex, même si lui, Fabian, qui avait décroché les meilleurs résultats de sa promotion lors des OWLs, promettait de faire aussi bien en juin prochain pour les NEWTs. Cette année, son exploit le plus insigne serait probablement d'avoir ramené des timbres à sa cousine sans rater le départ du train.

Au bout du quai, il les aperçut enfin : ses parents, oncles, tantes et cousins, bref, toute une smala, qui continuait à échanger des banalités comme si leurs enfants n'avaient aucune contrainte horaire. Il accéléra encore le pas et tendit son paquet à bout de bras vers Jenny Raven.  
>- "Merci, Fabian," lui dit cette petite femme effacée qui portait des habits moldus en prenant le paquet. "Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir dérangé."<br>- "Ce n'est rien, cousine Jenny," lui répondit Fabian d'un air bourru, comme la femme tendait le sac de timbres à la jeune Morwen, une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs qu'elle tenait par la main.  
>- "Tu es un bon garçon, Fabian" le félicita sa mère, Dorothy Prewett, tout en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet au fameux Gawen, un vieux sorcier d'aspect redoutable.<br>- "Oui, tu es serviable," condescendit celui-ci. "Et lors de l'année que vous allez passer à Hogwarts, j'attends que ce soit votre cas à tous," reprit-il à l'attention des plus jeunes, les scrutant de son œil de faucon. "Notamment les garçons. N'est-ce pas, Lucius ?"  
>Lucius Malfoy tiqua. Il était en train d'observer la belle Molly Prewett quand le vieux sorcier avait pris la parole. Il repoussa l'impression d'avoir été percé à jour et prit un air encore plus sérieux qu'à l'accoutumée.<br>- "Bien sûr, grand-oncle Gawen," répondit-il. "Comme je suis préfet depuis l'année dernière," ajouta-t-il en lançant un coup d'œil de défi à Fabian, qui n'avait pas eu cet honneur, "je suis particulièrement indiqué pour veiller sur ma jeune cousine."  
>- "Tu es certainement le mieux à même de mener cette tâche, mon fils," renchérit Leonor Malefoy avec orgueil.<br>- "Mon Franck est tout aussi capable !" s'insurgea Augusta Longbottom.  
>- "Maman..." marmonna le Franck en question, tout en rougissant.<br>- "Mais voyons, ma chère cousine, il n'entre qu'en troisième année," répliqua Leonor.  
>- "Ma chère cousine oublie certainement," contre-attaqua Augusta, "que notre oncle Gawen ici présent aime à rappeler que l'âge ne fait pas tout."<br>- "Je ne l'oublie pas," lâcha fielleusement Leonor "bien au contraire !".  
>- "Votre querelle est ridicule," laissa tomber l'homme qui entourait Jenny de son bras. "Je suis sûr que ma fille n'aura pas besoin de tant d'attentions."<br>Morwen se retourna pour lui adresser un long regard.  
>- "Tu as tout à fait raison, Erwen," intervint Donald Prewett, le père de Fabian.<br>- "Tout se passera très bien pour notre petite cousine à Hogwarts," rajouta Bruce McMillan. "Et maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, je vais faire monter Abbie dans le train, sinon il partira sans elle !"

Cette dernière phrase cloua enfin le bec de tout le monde. A la suite d'Abigaïl, une adolescente avec des tâches de rousseur qui rentrait en quatrième année, tous les enfants rejoignirent le wagon. Morwen d'abord, sans un regard en arrière ; Franck ensuite, sitôt échappé à l'étreinte de sa mère. Lucius lui emboîta le pas ; une fois sur le marchepied, il se retourna pour adresser un dernier adieu à ceux qui restaient sur le quai. Sa pose pleine de panache était un tantinet outrancière et fit sourire malgré eux Donald Prewett et Bruce McMillan. Fabian n'eut qu'un baiser rapide pour sa mère et sa sœur aînée, soulagé de pouvoir enfin gagner le train ; son frère Gideon arborait quant à lui une moue peinée et Molly ne put s'empêcher de grimper sur le marche-pied pour poser un dernier baiser sur sa joue, alors que le signal du départ retentissait enfin. Elle redescendit maladroitement sur le quai juste au moment où le train se mettait en branle. Gideon resta un instant à la portière, puis Molly Prewett le vit se détourner pour rejoindre le compartiment où s'étaient installés les autres membres de sa famille en route pour Hogwarts.

- "Voilà," soupira Dorothy Prewett, "ils sont à nouveau partis. Que la maison va me sembler vide, sans vous tous ! Tu restes déjeuner avec nous, ma chérie ?" ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Molly avec espoir.  
>- "Oui, Maman," lui répondit la jeune femme dans un sourire un peu forcé.<br>- "Cela te fera du bien de manger un peu de vraie cuisine," se félicita sa mère. "Tu es toute pâle et tes yeux sont cernés. Je suis sûre que ce qu'ils vous servent, à ton travail, ne convient pas du tout à des jeunes en pleine croissance !"

Molly sourit sans rien dire. Depuis huit mois, elle avait fini ses études et était une adulte indépendante qui gagnait honnêtement sa vie comme infirmière à Sainte-Mangouste ; mais sa mère ne parvenait toujours pas à réaliser qu'elle avait grandi. Tout comme le reste de la famille, d'ailleurs : Molly était l'aînée de ses cousins et leurs parents ne s'imaginaient pas encore détrônés par la jeune génération. Molly ne doutait pas que, le moment venu, ils auraient le plus grand mal à l'admettre.  
>"Comment pouvait-on affubler du nom de "famille" un tel ramassis d'individualistes ?" se demanda Molly avec un pincement au cœur. Bien sûr, tous les cousins de ses parents n'étaient pas comme Leonor Malefoy. Bruce McMillan, par exemple, ne semblait jamais accorder d'importance aux rivalités qui agitaient sa famille ; mais, peut-être par contraste, sa fille Abigaïl se montrait toujours nerveuse et renfermée devant ses cousins. Gideon non plus n'était jamais très rassuré durant les rassemblements de famille. Molly espérait que son caractère timide ne lui jouait pas trop de tours, à Hogwats. Heureusement que son frère était dans la même Maison ; même si, par l'âge, Gideon était bien plus proche de Franck Longbottom. La ressemblance s'arrêtait cependant là : au contraire de son cousin, Franck était à l'aise en toutes circonstances. Et terriblement chevaleresque ! Molly savait qu'il était toujours prêt à en faire trop pour satisfaire ses cousines. Ceci dit, avec une mère comme Augusta Longbottom, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il se comporte comme un gentleman de la vieille école : elle avait dû lui infliger une éducation des plus traditionnalistes. Rien à voir avec la façon dont Molly et ses frères avaient été élevés ! Certes, Donald Prewett était attaché aux bonnes manières et se montrait soucieux de l'histoire de sa lignée ; il avait toujours montré du respect pour Gawen, leur patriarche. Mais il ne lui était apparenté que de loin (le grand-père de Donald était l'oncle de Gawen) et Molly le soupçonnait de ne pas se sentir très lié au vieux sorcier. Donald se contentait simplement d'être un peu plus formel en sa présence.<br>Il fallait dire que le patriarche Gawen était un vieillard terrifiant. Molly l'avait toujours détesté, depuis sa petite enfance. Il se mêlait de tout et ne prenait jamais en compte les sentiments de personne. Ce matin-là, pourtant, Molly trouvait qu'il avait curieusement ignoré son unique fils, Erwen. Les relations entre les deux sorciers étaient tendues car, bien que le second dût succéder un jour au premier, il ne s'intéressait pas aux affaires de la famille. Cela agaçait visiblement son père ; mais Erwen n'avait d'yeux que pour sa femme, Jenny Raven.  
>Pour Molly, Jenny Raven représentait une énigme. Elle était moldue et ne s'en cachait pas, même si elle était rentrée dans une des familles sorcières les plus puissantes du Royaume-Uni. Cette femme douce et triste avait probablement raison de ne pas faire semblant d'être ce qu'elle n'était pas ; mais cette attitude lui avait valu la haine de plusieurs membres de la famille. Molly sourit en se disant que Jenny avait quand même un admirateur : Fabian ! Quand il était petit et que les Prewett étaient invités à passer les vacances dans la maison du Patriarche, Fabian passait toujours de longs moments à cuisiner des gâteaux avec Jenny. Molly poussa un soupir : le temps avait passé et Fabian ne cuisinait plus de gâteaux. Il était presque un homme, désormais. Comme Lucius Malfoy.<p>

Cette pensée tira à Molly un petit frisson : elle avait bien remarqué comment Lucius l'observait, depuis l'année précédente.  
>Molly savait qu'elle était jolie. A vingt ans, elle ressemblait encore à une poupée : elle arborait le visage plein des personnages de contes, encadré d'une profusion de boucles rousses caractéristiques de son sang écossais, sur un corps menu aux formes rondes joliment proportionnées. Mais elle se considérait surtout comme une femme réfléchie, qui avait passé l'âge des bluettes d'adolescente.<br>Certes, et malgré ses quatre ans de plus que lui, elle ne pouvait pas contester que Lucius Malfoy était séduisant. Comme ses ancêtres normands, il était grand et élancé, avec de beaux cheveux blonds qu'il portait noués en catogan, façon aristocrate. Il n'avait encore que seize ans, mais ses prises de paroles toujours réfléchies et le flegme dont il se départissait rarement lui donnait un air de maturité grave qui seyait parfaitement à l'élégance de ses traits. On dirait probablement de celle qu'il épouserait qu'elle était chanceuse... Mais ce ne serait pas Molly. La jeune Prewett s'était juré de ne jamais se marier avec l'un de ses cousins, même très éloigné comme Lucius. Tout, plutôt que d'être rattrapée par les coutumes absurdes de cette famille, tout plutôt que de ressembler petit à petit à une Leonor Malefoy ou à une Augusta Longbottom... Ou à la fille d'Erwen et de Jenny. L'image de Morwen s'imposa à Molly, déclenchant un nouveau frisson le long de son épine dorsale. Cette enfant, même pas encore adolescente, aux cheveux si noirs qu'ils se confondaient avec sa robe d'écolière, à la peau si pâle qu'on l'aurait crue privée de soleil durant de longues années, aux yeux d'un bleu si sombre qu'on en distinguait pas la pupille, mettait Molly encore plus mal à l'aise que le Patriarche. Elle paraissait taillée dans une glace dure. Contrairement à ce qu'avait affirmé Bruce McMillan, Molly Prewett doutait que quoi que ce soit se passe très bien pour sa cousine, à Hogwarts ou ailleurs.

- "Tant et tant de peines..." murmura la jeune femme.

Encore une raison de plus pour échapper à l'influence de cette famille. Molly aurait donné cher pour s'éloigner de ses cousins ; et c'était précisément cette résolution qui l'avait poussé à fréquenter intimement Arthur Weasley. Bien sûr, quand il était arrivé à Sainte-Mangouste avec la vilaine blessure qu'il s'était infligé en bricolant Merlin savait quoi, le cœur de Molly avait manqué un battement en reconnaissant l'amoureux avec lequel elle se bécotait durant sa sixième année d'école ; bien sûr, elle avait remarqué qu'il était toujours beau garçon ; et, bien sûr, il était si doux, si gentil, si maladroitement galant qu'elle était à nouveau amoureuse de lui avant qu'une semaine complète se fût écoulée. Mais elle n'aurait pas cédé si vite à ses avances si elle n'avait pas eu la crainte de se voir proposer un jour un mariage impossible à refuser.  
>Sa main effleura furtivement son ventre : désormais, elle était en sécurité. Qui plus est, Arthur menait une carrière de fonctionnaire honorable, il était d'une vieille famille écossaise, et personne ne pouvait rien redire à ses manières. Donald Prewett ne pourrait pas s'opposer au choix de sa fille.<br>Il était désormais temps de lui dire la vérité. Molly avait repoussé ce moment pendant de longues semaines, sachant qu'il lui serait plus facile d'affronter sa famille quand certains de ses membres seraient retenus à Hogwarts...

- "Ne traîne pas, Molly !" l'interpella Donald Prewett. "Tu sais que ta mère n'aime pas qu'on fasse attendre son rôti."  
>- "J'arrive, Père !" lui répondit Molly en rassemblant son courage.<p>

Quoi qu'il arrive ensuite, elle avait choisi son destin.

* * *

><p>* Skunk signifie Sconse.<p>

** Le crapaud buffle fait un instrument de musique particulièrement mélodieux quand son maître s'en occupe bien.

*** Ce n'est que l'année suivante, le 15 février 1971, que le Royaume-Uni adoptera la décimalisation pour son système monétaire. Avant cette date, un livre vaut 20 shillings, dont chacun valent 12 pence.


	3. My name is

Bonjour à tous,**  
><strong>

Je vous propose le troisième épisode de cette drôle de famille que vous avez découvert au chapitre précédent. Cette fois, les enfants sont en route pour Hogwarth et la bizarre petite Morwen s'apprête à affronter sa Répartition...

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Violette.

* * *

><p><strong>My name is...<br>**

Un lourd silence pesait sur le compartiment où les cousins s'étaient installés. Morwen, assise près de la fenêtre, fixait d'un air absent la morne lande qui défilait le long du Hogwarts Express.

Ses cinq cousins échangeaient des regards inquiets ou résignés, et coulaient de temps à autre un œil vers son profil aigu.

Quand le train s'était mis en branle, Lucius avait fait de louables efforts pour alimenter la conversation ; mais il s'était vite retrouvé en manque d'inspiration et avait fini par renoncer. Depuis, il allait régulièrement exercer son autorité de préfet dans les wagons avoisinants avant de revenir poser de lourds regards mélancoliques sur Morwen.

Fabian Prewett, lui, n'avait pas dit un mot. Il ruminait son amertume de ne pouvoir voyager avec ses amis : les Skunks étaient bien plus importants à ses yeux que son absurde famille, même s'il plaignait sincèrement cette gamine maussade qui faisait semblant de ne pas les voir.

Son frère Gideon fourrageait dans ses cheveux auburn en tentant de chasser un sentiment d'impuissance : comment diable pourrait-il obéir à l'ordre du Patriarche, qui leur avait demandé d'aider et de soutenir Morwen, durant toute son année à Hogwarts ? Rien qu'à observer son profil songeur obstinément tourné sur le paysage, il était évident que Morwen refuserait net toute forme de pitié ou de commisération. Gideon soupira en parvenant à la conclusion qu'il ne serait d'aucune utilité à la jeune fille.

Abigaïl McMillan leva les yeux du livre qu'elle parcourait sans conviction depuis de longues heures en entendant le soupir de Gideon. Elle lança un coup d'œil compatissant à son cousin et songea qu'il devait être aussi embarrassé qu'elle. Comme les Prewett, les McMillan menaient une existence tranquille et finalement assez retirée, à mille lieux de l'ambiance solennelle et compassée dans laquelle se complaisait le Patriarche. Abigaïl avait toujours été impressionnée par sa prestance, mais elle redoutait son mauvais caractère. Elle qui n'aimait déjà pas retourner à Hogwarts n'avais pas été réconfortée de devoir le supporter avant le départ...

C'était plutôt de la peine que ressentait Franck Longbottom en observant Morwen. La sortie du Patriarche à propos de ses grands-parents moldus avait dû la blesser profondément et le cœur généreux de Franck ne pouvait que se serrer en imaginant la tristesse de sa jeune cousine. Il décida qu'il était temps d'alléger l'atmosphère oppressante qui régnait dans le compartiment.

Mais que dire ? Il passa en revue plusieurs options : la famille ? C'était malheureusement un sujet désagréable pour tout le monde. Le voyage ? A part une rapide visite de la préfète associée à Lucius et le passage du chariot de nourriture au moment du déjeuner, il n'y avait rien de palpitant à en dire. Cela ne laissait que l'école comme thème de conversation...

"Eh, Morwen," interpella-t-il dans un sourire un peu forcé, "tu dois être impatiente de découvrir Hogwarts !"

Morwen délaissa enfin le paysage pour se retourner vers lui et le fixa un instant, le visage complètement inexpressif.

"L'étais-tu," répondit-elle finalement, "quand tu y es allé la première fois ?"

"Ca, on peut le dire !" s'exclama-t-il. "Ce n'est pas très charitable, mais j'étais tellement soulagé de quitter ma mère..." ajouta-t-il en rougissant.

Fabian et Abigaïl laissèrent échapper des rires de connivence ; Morwen ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.

"Quand même," rebondit Gideon, "tu n'appréhendais pas la Répartition ? Moi, je n'étais pas du tout rassuré..."

"Je crois que je ne me suis pas posé la question," répondit Franck, étonné. "Le temps de faire connaissance avec les autres élèves, de saluer Abbie, de repêcher le gars qui était tombé de la barque... La Répartition est arrivée très vite, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser plus que ça. J'étais quand même bien content d'être envoyé à Gryffindor," ajouta-t-il en coulant un regard mitigé à Lucius Malfoy, qui venait d'arriver.

"Je t'envie cette chance," grinça Abigaïl, qui n'avait pas vu son cousin.

"Abbie," releva Lucius, "je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu n'aimais pas notre Maison. Après tout, c'est aussi une partie de notre héritage, nous devons bien l'admettre. Ne soyons pas honteux de ce que nous sommes."

"Bien sûr, Lucius," répondit Abigaïl, sa peau de rousse virant à l'écarlate. "Je ne voulais pas dénigrer Slytherin ! C'est juste que mes deux parents ont été à Ravenclaw et que... je..."

"Et que tu aurais préféré me rejoindre à Hufflepuff !" termina Fabian, pris de pitié pour l'embarras de sa cousine. "Malgré ton air sage, je suis sûr que tu fantasmes sur les Skunks !" continua-t-il pour la taquiner.

"Tout le monde n'aime pas se donner en spectacle," répliqua Lucius.

"Les Skunks ?" releva Morwen au même moment.

"C'est le surnom que se donnent les copains de Fabian," répondit vivement Gideon, en ignorant soigneusement la remarque de Lucius, "les Skunks de Hufflepuff. Ce sont des élèves brillants, mais qui mettent aussi beaucoup d'animation dans la vie de Hogwarts..."

"D'aucuns emploieraient le terme "désordre"..." glissa Lucius, rancunier.

"Que veux-tu, Malfoy," répondit Fabian avec une dangereuse lueur dans le regard, "tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi respectable que tes camarades Rosier... Mon frère, en bon Hufflepuff, prise sans doute davantage la convivialité de notre Maison que les rivalités de la vôtre !"

"Inutile de vous sauter à la gorge," déclara platement Morwen. "Les Quatre Maisons de Hogwarts sont aussi respectables les unes que les autres."

Cette saillie fit taire tout le monde. Les cousins se rencognèrent chacun de son côté, non sans échanger des regards méprisants pour certains d'entre eux.

"Hum," tenta finalement Abigaïl McMillan pour rattraper les choses, "Et toi, Morwen ? Tu... as une préférence pour une Maison en particulier ?"

"Quelle importance ?" rétorqua la jeune fille brune. "C'est un luxe que je ne peux pas me permettre..."

"Crois-tu vraiment que ton destin soit tracé d'avance ?" interrogea Fabian Prewett d'un air faussement détaché. "Crois-tu que ce soit une fatalité ?"

"Fab' !" s'écria Franck Longbottom, tandis que tous les autres cousins de Morwen se récriaient. "Tu sais bien qu'elle n'a pas le choix ! Votre branche de la famille n'est pas assez éloignée de la nôtre pour que vous ignoreriez..."

"Ca va, ça va," le coupa Fabian. "Notre génération fait encore partie de "Ceux qui savent", pas la peine de me refaire l'histoire de la famille."

"Ce ne serait pourtant pas superflu que tu en révises les bases !" répliqua Lucius Malfoy d'un air de dignité offensée.

"Ne te prends pas pour un gardien de Stoffmink*, Lucius," le contra Abigaïl McMillan, "Fabian a plus de sang écossais dans les veines que toi."

"Cessez !" s'exclama Morwen.

Le silence s'abattit aussitôt. Lucius jeta un regard peiné à Morwen avant de tourner son attention vers le couloir. Franck se renfonça dans la banquette, en face de Fabian, avec un air indigné. Gideon rougit et se serra dans l'angle où il était installé. Abigaïl eut une œillade sévère pour Lucius, exhala un gros soupir silencieux, et se replongea dans son livre.

Seul Fabian continua de scruter Morwen, qui soutenait son regard avec détermination.

"Tout ce que je voulais dire," déclara-t-il avec solennité, sans la quitter des yeux, "c'est que si Erwen a pu imposer ses choix à son père, tu dois pouvoir en faire autant." Il sourit faiblement à Morwen et ajouta sur un ton soudainement triste : "Tu as une vie difficile. J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider."

Morwen écarquilla les yeux et resta sans rien dire quelques secondes. Puis elle sourit à son tour et répondit simplement "Merci."

Le voyage se poursuivit sereinement et le train finit par rejoindre la gare d'Hogsmead. Les jeunes gens se mirent en devoir de descendre leurs bagages du filet, Lucius, Franck et Fabian prêtant main forte à Morwen et Gideon qui étaient encore trop petits pour y accéder facilement. Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'une grande cage contenant un immense corbeau. Les cousins échangèrent des regards dubitatifs.

"Merlin..." dit enfin Gideon à Morwen, "pourquoi faut-il que tes parents t'aient confié cet oiseau ?"

"Il n'est pas avare de coups de bec..." dit Abigaïl en faisant la moue. "Mais si Erwen a réussi à le monter là-haut tout à l'heure, il n'y a pas de raison qu'on ne réussisse pas à le redescendre..."

"On va dire que nous sommes arrivés à l'école," trancha Morwen d'un ton décidé. Elle sortit sa baguette et s'exclama "Alohomora !" en visant la cage, qui s'ouvrit aussitôt. "Descend de là tout seul, Herald," ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de l'énorme corvidé, "sauf si tu veux finir la tête en bas !"

Le corbeau prit un air de majesté blessée, mais consentit à sortir de sa cage et à s'envoler par la fenêtre du compartiment qu'Abigaïl avait ouverte. Franck et Fabian se topèrent dans la main, ravis de s'éviter une corvée difficile.

"Tu es géniale, Morwen !" s'exclama Gideon. "Ce sort était parfait."

"Ca t'étonne ?" lui demanda ironiquement sa cousine en tirant ses bagages hors du compartiment.

"Ils n'ont pas cessé de t'entraîner, hein ?" glissa Abigaïl à l'oreille de Morwen, comme elles descendaient du train.

Morwen n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car déjà, de l'extrémité du quai, retentissait une grosse voix bourrue qui appelait les premières années. La jeune fille salua rapidement ses cousins pour rejoindre l'espèce d'ours gigantesque devant lequel se pressaient les élèves les plus jeunes. De près, on comprenait qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un homme enveloppé d'un gigantesque manteau de fourrure, mais cet constat n'était guère rassurant. Il était tellement grand !

Le cortège de premières années se mit en route et, quelques minutes plus tard,Morwen était vigoureusement poussée dans une barque. Elle y rejoignit cinq autres élèves, effrayés, fatigués et transis. La proximité de l'eau insinuait en effet une humidité malsaine jusque sous les gros vêtements des enfants et la température était très basse, cette année-là, pour un 1er septembre. Serrés les uns contre les autres, les élèves s'observèrent, muets. Une fille joufflue en face d'elle fixait particulièrement Morwen.

"Tu connais déjà des gens à Hogwarts ?"demanda-t-elle après une longue réflexion. "Je t'ai vu descendre avec les grands," ajouta-t-elle pour expliquer sa question. "Tu sais comment se passe la Répartition ?"Mais les barques furent poussées sur l'eau à ce moment-là, et Morwen n'eut pas le temps de répondre avant qu'une forte secousse coupe à tous la moindre envie de discuter.

Au loin se profilait un château de proportions gigantesques, hérissés de tourelles, précédé d'une longue pelouse qui dominait une haute falaise. La jeune fille la regarda avec fatalisme. Tous les élèves étaient très silencieux. Ils étaient sans doute soucieux de ce qui les attendait au-delà de ce parcours peu attrayant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils passaient sous une arche de la falaise et le trajet était achevé. lls quittèrent la barque, montèrent un escalier interminable, traversèrent la pelouse trempée de pluie qui s'étendait devant le château et s'avancèrent vers la porte d'entrée, qui s'ouvrit devant eux pour dévoiler un hall immense. Au milieu, devant des escaliers majestueux, se tenait une sorcière d'allure sévère.

"Bonjour à tous. Je suis le professeur McGonagall," se présenta-t-elle. "Veuillez me suivre en silence, s'il vous plaît."

Bien qu'elle soit menue et beaucoup plus petite que l'homme au grand manteau, le professeur McGonagall dégageait une impression de grande autorité. C'était sans doute dû à la rigidité de son maintien, mais Morwen ne put s'empêcher de se demander si son sang de sorcière écossaise n'y était pas pour quelque n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de l'observer longtemps, car le professeur pivota sur ses talons pour se diriger vers une ouverture de dimension réduite,derrière laquelle se trouvait une petite salle. Les élèves de première année eurent du mal à tous y entrer. Heureusement, le grand homme ne les avaient pas suivis.

"Bon," dit le professeur, "vous êtes ici en attendant la Répartition, qui vous affectera à l'une des quatre Maisons de Hogwarts. Vous voudrez bien attendre mon retour dans le calme, à la suite de quoi, vous me suivrez dans la Grande Salle, où se déroulera la cérémonie."

Sur ces quelques mots, elle sortit par une deuxième porte, qui se découpait dans le mur du fond. Les élèves échangèrent entre eux quelques regards alarmés. La fille joufflue s'apprêtait à questionner de nouveau Morwen, mais le professeur revint presque aussitôt dans la pièce, coupant court aux supputations.

"Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît," dit-elle du ton sec qui semblait la caractériser.

Les élèves se mirent en rang. Morwen constata que certain d'entre eux tremblaient. Elle se redressa de toute sa petite taille et tâcha de garder un visage impassible tandis qu'ils traversaient la Grande Salle. En passant entre les quatre tables où se trouvaient leur futurs condisciples, elle vit Franck lui faire un signe d'encouragement. Fabian et Gideon lui adressèrent un sourire. Abigaïl leva la main dans sa direction et Lucius, un peu plus loin, hocha gravement la tête à son attention. Puis elle vit, devant la table des professeurs qui leur faisait face, un vieux chapeau déchiré trônant sur un tabouret qui se mit soudain à chanter. Il parlait des quatre maisons : Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, et des qualités que chacune attendait de ses élèves. Sans aucun doute, les enfants de Moldus ne connaissaient pas encore les caractéristiques de Poudlard et c'était un bon moyen de les leur apprendre.

La fin de la chanson fut saluée par des applaudissements nourris, à la suite de quoi le professeur McGonagall reprit la parole.

"Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et vous coifferez le Choixpeau Magique. Alderon, Marc !"

Les premières années se succédèrent. Bientôt, Le professeur attaqua la lettre R. Morwen ressentit une bouffée d'appréhension et résista à la tentation de fermer les yeux.

"Ravenclaw, Morwen !"

Il y eut un silence assourdissant. Autant, à l'énoncé des autres noms, les élèves plus âgés avaient été attentifs, explosant en ovations à chaque fois qu'un première année rejoignait leurs rangs, autant ils semblaient maintenant stupéfaits ou tendus. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'un Ravenclaw se présentait à Poudlard. Mais il semblait qu'encore une fois, le monde de la magie avait oublié cette vieille famille - comme une légende qu'on aurait racontée parfois mais à laquelle personne n'aurait vraiment cru. Du coin de l'œil, Morwen remarqua l'expression effarée qu'arborait le jeune fille qui l'avait interrogée, dans la barque...

En poussant un soupir à peine perceptible, Morwen se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le tabouret. Elle s'assit dignement, et coiffa le Choixpeau. Il lui tomba sur les yeux, mais elle s'y attendait : il était bien trop grand pour elle. Un voix ironique sembla ensuite retentir près de son oreille.

"Tiens donc, une nouvelle héritière... Mes salutations à votre famille, mademoiselle."

"Depuis le temps, c'est également devenu la vôtre," pensa Morwen du tac-au-tac.

"A-t-on jamais vu un chapeau avec une famille ?" lui répondit le Choixpeau sur le même ton. "A moins que vous ne soyez une petite capeline déguisée en jeune fille ?" ajouta-t-il, moqueur.

Morwen étouffa un éclat de rire. "A moins que vous ne soyez un sorcier déguisé en chapeau !" pensa-t-elle en même temps.

"Je vois que vous ne vous laissez pas facilement décontenancer !" apprécia le Choixpeau avec humour. "Je crois que je vais accepter d'être de votre famille, finalement. Et donc, dans quelle maison souhaite être envoyée mon inventive parente ?"

La jeune fille étouffa un autre rire.

"Ravenclaw, évidemment ! Cela paraîtrait étrange, n'est-ce pas, que vous m'envoyiez ailleurs ?"

"Certes... Cependant, vous n'y êtes pas contrainte, vous le savez ? Et je vois dans votre tête que vous aimeriez vous trouver parmi des personnes que vous connaissez déjà..."

"C'est vrai," admit Morwen. "Malheureusement, je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de faire ce que je veux."

Le Choixpeau resta silencieux quelques secondes.

"Jeune héritière", reprit-il sur un ton sérieux, "je constate avec plaisir que vous vous montrez digne de votre ascendance. J'espère que vous la mettrez au service de cette école. Il m'est cruel de séparer tous ces jeunes sorciers ; je souhaiterais saluer en vous le vivant symbole de leur réconciliation."

Il fit encore une courte pause.

"A présent, je vais procéder à votre Répartition. Puisque vous en avez exprimé le souhait, je vous enverrai à... Ravenclaw !"

Il avait prononcé le nom pour toute la salle. Tandis que Morwen le remerciait en pensée, ses camarades de Maison explosaient en applaudissements nourris. Morwen se leva lentement et, en rendant le Choixpeau au professeur McGonagall, vit que celle-ci la regardait d'un air inquisiteur. Les McGonagall, comme la plupart des Sangs-Purs, et notamment les Ecossais, avaient du sang Ravenclaw dans leurs veines. Mais ce professeur était d'une branche trop éloignée pour savoir ce que représentait au juste Morwen...

Se disant qu'elle aurait à supporter bien d'autres réactions de ce genre, la petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs rejoignit sa table, qui l'accueillit dans un tonnerre de félicitations.

* * *

><p>* Version sorcière de l'expression "gardien du Temple".<p> 


	4. Digne d'être à Ravenclaw

Bonjour !

Je m'aperçois que j'avais oublié le **disclaimer** la première fois : Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowlings ! Quant à Morwen Ravenclaw, elle est à moi. N'utilisez pas tous ces beaux persos à des fins commerciales !

**Résumé** : L'étrange Morwen est en fait la lointaine descendante de Rowena Ravenclaw ! Mais ça ne va pas forcément simplifier sa vie à Hogwarts...

* * *

><p><strong>Digne d'être à Ravenclaw<strong>

Les Ravenclaw - Morwen eut un sourire fugitif en imaginant que la dénomination lui donnait tant de frères et sœurs - lui faisaient une ovation. La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touchée par leur enthousiasme : les élèves les plus âgés s'étaient mis debout sur leurs chaises pour l'acclamer, certains étaient même montés sur la table. Quelqu'un avait lancé un très beau sortilège d'avis, envoyant des oiseaux de papier aux couleurs de Ravenclaw sillonner le plafond magique de la Grande Salle. La table azur et bronze était en ébullition.

Morwen prit une place au hasard au milieu des dizaines de mains qui se tendaient pour serrer la sienne.

Tandis que le professeur McGonagall faisait revenir à grand peine un semblant de calme pour poursuivre la Répartition, Morwen avait cependant le cœur serré. Bien sûr, les membres de sa maison étaient euphoriques d'avoir à leur table une authentique descendante de leur fondatrice ! Mais Morwen n'avait pas raté les réactions des autres, les regards interloqués, expectatifs, suspicieux... Maintenant qu'elle pouvait les voir, elle s'apercevait que même les professeurs, auxquels elle tournait le dos au moment de sa Répartition et dont la réaction lui avait donc échappé, la fixaient avec attention. Morwen eut une seconde d'abattement. A onze ans, il était si difficile d'être différent des autres... Et "différente" était un mot qui aurait pu résumer toute sa courte existence. Avec le nom qu'elle portait, aucun doute que ses camarades de classe chercheraient à l'épier, guetteraient ses résultats, son comportement. Elle n'aurait pas le droit de faire le moindre faux pas. Le pire étant qu'elle savait d'avance que, même en adoptant une attitude irréprochable, elle ne serait pas plus aimée. Au contraire. Son grand-père Gawen le lui avait bien raconté : un Ravenclaw avait à Hogwarts plus de responsabilités que tout autre élève. La sympathie était une option qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre. Mais Morwen s'était promis de ne pas se laisser abattre. Elle était là pour sept ans et elle avait un devoir à remplir : apprendre un maximum de choses du mieux possible durant toutes ces années. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. Forte de sa résolution, elle se força à rire joyeusement avec ses voisins, qui n'en finissaient plus de se féliciter à son propos.

La Répartition continuait, forçant les membres de la Maison de Morwen à plus de retenue. Profitant d'un répit dans le feu roulant de questions dont elle était l'objet, la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs passa en revue la table des croisa le regard d'un vieil homme à la barbe et aux cheveux argentés et très longs, qu'elle reconnut pour être le directeur. Albus Dumbledore. Stupéfaite, elle vit le directeur de l'école lui adresser un chaleureux sourire et l'ombre d'un clin d'œil. Morwen se renfrogna aussitôt de manière instinctive. Que lui voulait-il ? Le directeur perçut son antipathie et laissa aussitôt voir une grande tristesse sur ses traits. Morwen, se sentant rougir, détourna prestement le regard et s'intéressa de nouveau à ses voisins.

Le reste du banquet lui parut interminable et d'un faste incongru. Même si sa famille possédait de nombreux elfes de maison, les repas, considérés comme une perte de temps, y étaient souvent négligés. Au bout d'un temps qui semble interminable à Morwen, le directeur se leva et prononça un discours soulignant les éléments importants du règlement intérieur. Ensuite, tout le monde se mit à chanter dans une cacophonie horrible mais heureusement brève, puis les élèves purent enfin se lever. Les préfets appelèrent leurs ouailles pour les conduire à leur chambre commune. Les cousins de Morwen en profitèrent pour venir la féliciter.

"Wow, bien joué !" s'exclama Frank, le premier arrivé, en présentant à Morwen sa main à toper.

"Je n'ai rien fait de spécial..." répondit la jeune fille sur un ton mi-figue mi-raisin, en frappant maladroitement la main offerte.

"Bon courage pour la suite," lança Gideon de loin, avant de rattraper ses condisciples.

"S'il y a quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à m'appeler," renchérit son frère Fabian, avant de rejoindre son frère.

"Félicitations, Morwen," déclara Lucius d'un ton grave. "Tu as réussi ta première épreuve. Te voilà une Ravenclaw à tous les sens du terme."

"En doutais-tu ?" rétorqua Morwen avec une moue pincée.

"Pas une seule seconde," lui répondit-il dans un fin sourire, en retournant vers ses camarades Slytherin.

Il ne restait plus qu'Abigaïl. Elle observa un long moment sa cousine avec une expression indéchiffrable, puis la prit dans ses bras. Morwen se crispa, surprise par cette effusion soudaine.

"Je suis désolée," murmura Abigaïl, redoublant l'étonnement de Morwen.

Puis elle se détourna prestement, avant qu'un Slytherin de septième année ne l'appelle d'une voix méprisante.

"J'arrive, très cher préfet-en-chef !" lui répondit-elle acidement, au moment où les camarades de Morwen l'entraînaient à son tour.

Ils montèrent des marches et des marches, à travers des escaliers qui menaient tous une vie indépendante et les obligeaient à de tortueux détours. La jeune fille se demanda bientôt comment elle pourrait retrouver ne serait-ce que sa salle commune, sans parler des salles de cours. Non seulement le château était un vrai labyrinthe, mais il semblait changer régulièrement de forme ! Morwen se promit d'en faire un relevé cartographique dans les plus brefs délais.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent tous dans la tour de leur maison.

Ou, plus précisément, devant le portrait qui en gardait l'entrée. Le personnage représenté était un magnifique Sphinx à l'air revêche, qui dardait le regard le plus hautain qui soit sur les nouvelles recrues de Ravenclaw. Inconsciemment, les premières années se serrèrent les uns contre les autres.

"Alors," dit-il d'une voix tonnante en se tournant enfin vers les préfets, "m'apportez-vous des éléments de valeur, cette année ?"

"Sans aucun doute," s'écria la préfète, une jeune blonde au regard clair, en gloussant d'excitation comme une péronnelle. "Vous n'allez pas en revenir, maître Horakheti* !"

"Voilà la spécificité de notre Maison," déclara son homologue masculin à l'attention des premières années. "Chaque fois que vous voudrez rentrer dans notre salle commune, vous devrez répondre à une énigme de maître Horakheti !"

"Voici l'énigme de ce soir," rugit le Sphinx peint. "Qu'est-ce qui a quatre pattes le matin, deux à midi, et trois le soir ?"

"Reculez !" intima le préfet. "Chacun d'entre vous ira chuchoter la réponse qu'il croit bonne et nous verrons qui est réellement digne d'être à Ravenclaw !"

"Earnest !" s'exclama une voix derrière Morwen. "Tu ne vois pas que ces pauvres gamins sont épuisés ? Laisse-les répondre tous ensemble !"

La nouvelle venue, qui se frayait un chemin jusqu'au tableau à travers des premières années éberlués, était visiblement plus âgée que les deux préfets. Grande et massive, les traits épais, elle arborait une longue chevelure noire qui battait dans son dos. Passé le premier moment de surprise, le dénommé Earnest la prit à parti.

"Ne te mêle pas de ça, Andromeda Black !" s'écria-t-il avec sévérité. "C'est la règle, ils devront résoudre l'énigme à chaque fois ! Autant qu'il prenne l'habitude dès maintenant !"

"Cesse tes rodomontades," lui répliqua vertement la demoiselle Black. "J'étais déjà là quand tu es arrivé en première année et..."

"C'est l'homme !" s'exclama Morwen d'une voix forte, qui fit taire ses aînés. "Mais, si je puis me permettre," glissa-t-elle avec un regard en coin au tableau, "les énigmes de votre collègue de Thèbes** ont une allure très exotique, dans votre bouche..."

Le Sphinx eut soudain la mine penaude d'un fraudeur pris sur le fait et fit aussitôt basculer son tableau, révélant une large ouverture donnant sur une salle où ronflait un grand feu.

Les premières années poussèrent des soupirs de soulagement épuisés. Après quelques regards inquisiteurs à leur nouvel environnement, ils demandèrent bien vite à se rendre dans leurs dortoirs.

Morwen suivit tranquillement les sept autres filles de sa promotion à travers un nouvel escalier, immobile heureusement, jusqu'à une grande pièce en rotonde meublée de lits à baldaquins.

"Quel bruit horripilant !" s'exclamait une grande blonde, au moment où Morwen pénétrait à son tour dans la chambre. Depuis l'appui extérieur d'un fenêtre, un énorme corbeau cognait régulièrement son bec contre le carreau.

"Herald !" s'exclama Morwen en allant aussitôt ouvrir la croisée. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?"

"Crôa, crôôa," se contenta de répondre le gigantesque volatile.

"Mais c'est un véritable monstre !" s'écria une de ses camarades, une asiatique au visage lunaire.

"Que fait-il ici ?" interrogea une autre, grande perche aux cheveux en bataille.

"Oh, il doit attendre que j'écrive à mon grand-père..." soupira Morwen en farfouillant dans ses bagages.

"Ecrire à ton grand-père ? Pourquoi pas à tes parents ?" demanda une fille petite et un peu boulotte.

Morwen s'interrompit une seconde, étonnée. Puis, son matériel d'écriture enfin localisé, elle commença sa missive en répondant sur un ton neutre :

"Il est beaucoup plus impatient qu'eux de savoir dans quelle Maison j'ai été répartie..."

"Avec le nom que tu portes, il doit bien s'en douter !" s'exclama la grande blonde.

"En tout cas, ça doit être super d'avoir un papy aussi attentionné," déclara une jolie indienne.

"Tout le monde n'a pas cette chance," renchérit une brunette aux cheveux frisés.

Morwen ouvrit des yeux encore plus rond qu'à la remarque précédente, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle confia sa missive au corbeau, qui l'emporta aussitôt.

Les autres filles continuaient à babiller gaiement, et tout en rangeant leurs affaires, se présentèrent les unes aux autres. La grande blonde au port distingué se nommait Cassie Lifewise ; l'asiatique répondait au nom de Yun Han, ce qu'elle expliqua être un paradoxe troublant* : elle venait d'une famille mongole, émigrée au début du XXe siècle. La grande perche se nommait Eather Marchebank ; la fille enrobée, Lynnie Fortescue ; à l'étonnement de toutes, l'indienne se révéla porter le nom de Dorcas Meadowes ; et la brunette s'appelait Emily Fellows.

Alors que les jeunes filles s'apprêtaient à profiter d'un sommeil bien mérité, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée sur une jeune sorcière élancée aux longs cheveux noirs, qui devait avoir deux ou trois années de plus qu'elles. Elle paraissait excitée et devait avoir escaladé quatre à quatre les marches du dortoir, car elle était essoufflée.

"Une fête ! Les préfets sont d'accord si on ne se couche pas trop tard. Pour l'arrivée d'une Ravenclaw !" ajouta-t-elle en pointant du doigt Morwen. "Allez, venez !" s'exclama-t-elle, impatiente. "Il y a du jus de citrouille et des chocogrenouilles !"

La principale intéressée était en pyjama et pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de devoir, pour la énième fois de la soirée, raconter sa vie à de parfaits inconnus. Mais ses compagnes ne semblaient pas du même avis : Emily poussait de petits cris tout en battant des mains; Eather remettait la robe d'étudiante qu'elle venait d'enlever, Yun demandait son nom à la messagère - une certaine Emeline Vance...

Seule Cassie ne paraissait pas tentée par l'invitation.

"Allez-y sans moi," dit-elle au bout d'un moment avec une mine renfrognée. "Je me sens trop fatiguée... Il faut que je me reposer pour être en forme demain et attaquer les cours du mieux possible !"

"Tu penses qu'on devrait se coucher tout de suite ?" interrogea Emily, son enthousiasme douché.

"Allons, il n'est pas question de veiller jusqu'à des heures indues !" s'exclama Emeline en riant. "Ne me dites pas qu'un verre de jus de citrouille vous effraie ?"

"Certainement pas !" répondit Lynnie du tac au tac. "Je pars en éclaireuse !" ajouta-t-elle en sortant vivement du dortoir.

"Alors, Morwen ?" demanda Emeline.

La jeune fille considéra la situation : il était délicat de refuser l'invitation... Elle hocha finalement la tête à l'attention de son aînée et passa rapidement une robe de chambre.

"Tu as raison de te reposer," dit-elle à Cassie, qui eut l'air vexée. "Mais les autres, voulez-vous bien m'accompagner ? Avec vous, je me sentirais moins seule..."

C'était un mensonge. Mais Morwen sentait qu'elle devait trouver un moyen pour se faire apprécier. Elle n'avait pas envie de partager durant sept années le dortoir de sept filles jalouses. Son petit stratagème allait lui éviter ça : hormis Cassie, toutes ses camarades lui emboîtèrent le pas.

* * *

><p>* Horakhéty-Khépri-Râ-Atoum est le nom du Sphinx de Giseh dans le rêve de Thoutmôsis IV.<p>

** L'énigme que propose le tableau est celle que pose à Oedipe le sphinx qui empêche le passage des voyageurs vers la ville grecque de Thèbes.

*** L'ethnie Han est celle des Chinois "historiques" et par extension, le nom que se donnent les Chinois.

* * *

><p><strong>RAR<strong> : Ouiiiiiiiiii, je sais, Ruth, pardon, pardon ! J'ai un mal de chien à utiliser les noms anglais, c'est une catastrophe. Mais impossible de faire autrement, avec ces fichus jeux de mots et double sens cachés partout ! Pour le bien de mes futurs chapitres, je me dois d'être forte ! Merci infiniment pour tes encouragements, en tout cas. Et je vais tacher de corriger mes anciens chapitres au fur et à mesure...


End file.
